Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox
As the title suggests, the following is a''' complete, canon revamp''' of the original Miguel Rivers vs. Terox clash in the movie Mig X: Revolution. On top of being a modern day rewrite of the final battle, it also serves as a prelude to the final movie, The Terminus of Gamma. NOTE: The events prior to this revamp are still as follows in the movie. I do not have the time nor the energy to rewrite the entire movie, but I felt the need to rewrite this specific part as it dissatisfied me greatly. Plot "You're'' such'' an idiot," rang out a voice. Terox recognized the voice, though needed to ascertain that what he was hearing was true. He felt a tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around, hurling a wave of energy almost instantaneously. Confirming his suspicions, an orange shield manifested where his energy had hit. The shield flashed and broke apart like glass, revealing Mig. He stepped forward, his hair glowing orange and sparking with energy releasing from his body. His shirt was cut up and stained with sweat and blood from the torture he endured, and his pants were the same way. "I mean, really. Did you conveniently forget that I'm made of this shit, too?" Mig teased Terox and showed his energy, sparking from his hands. "You know, it isn't like you to throw around insults so carelessly like that. You might hurt my feelings!" teased Terox in return. "Why try now? Bit late, aren't we? I think the winner here has already been decided. This is pointless." "If only that were true, Terox. Come now, let's not delude ourselves even more than we already have," scoffed Mig. "Your little...thing. Dread, I think? Anyway, he referred to me as "the key." So, if I'm a key..." Mig stepped forward, his arms beginning to spark more intensely than before. The veins inside of him protruded and pulsated orange as well. "...Then allow me to put your bullshit on lock." He dashed towards Terox in an instant. The energy sparking from his right arm twirled around and jetted forwards, wrapping itself together to form a large fist. He spun around, smacking Terox directly in the chest. Terox gritted his teeth and slid back from the impact, as Mig continued to run after him. "How very cute," remarked Terox. Terox propelled himself into the sky, zooming beyond the clouds that made their way over the ruined city. Energy sparked chaotically inside of the clouds, shooting out bolts of lightning as if a storm were forming. Mig looked to his side and noticed a tornado entirely composed of energy touch down nearby and move directly towards him. The vortex was entirely composed of hand-like appendages that connected together, with a few stray ones reaching out towards Mig. Mig sprinted in the opposite direction as the tornado grew closer. Bolts of red energy struck down in front of him in the shapes of fists, slamming the ground and creating thunderous roars. One struck right in front of Mig, causing him to lose his balance. He rolled across the ground and raised his arm towards the oncoming tornado, creating a barrier of energy to surround him. The tornado hit the barrier and began to deform, almost dripping over the shield like water in the shape of hands to reach him. Mig deformed the barrier and jumped up at the energy, grabbing it with his bare hands. Red and orange energy sparked between the collision, as Mig blasted the energy apart and landed back on the ground. He blew his hair out of his face and looked upwards, noting the clouds beginning to ferociously mutate and rip apart, revealing Terox floating there. He had an immense red aura about him sparking and extending outwards. Terox held his legs together and crossed his arms, glaring down at his opponent. Mig launched a flurry of energy disks up at him, spinning around as he did so. Terox smirked and slapped them away as if they were nothing. He flung his arms back and dove deeper into the clouds as they sparked once more. "He seems rather displeased," huffed Mig, glancing over at Apokalipse approaching him from the right. "Don't you think?" Apokalipse shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up at Terox, narrowing his glistening, black and white, star-like eyes. "Most definitely. Us surviving his playground wasn't exactly in his playbook. If it were, well...fool me once." "I can see why he enjoys playing so unfairly. It is fun," Mig grinned. "I do wonder what exactly his end goal is, though." "If I had to guess, I'd say it's you," Apokalipse pointed at Mig and then looked back up at the sparking clouds. "Causing this ruckus is just for the hell of it." "Aw, I'm flattered," Mig responded sarcastically, touching his chest affectionately. "I'm going up there, despite it being a clear trap. You got things handled down here?" "In this form?" Apokalipse yanked on Dan's suit tie and scoffed. "I suppose so. Good luck." Mig popped his neck and cracked his knucles, shutting his eyes. He knelt down and opened his eyes, which were pulsating orange as well as his entire body. He dove towards the sky and raised his left arm outwards as energy manifested around it and morphed. He glanced at the Gammatrix on his wrist, which glowed. He twisted the core up and slapped it down with confidence; a gauntlet began to wrap around his arm and then connect to his right arm, wrapping around that one as well. His arms flashed and sucked in free floating Gamma Energy to use. Terox's face appeared inside of the clouds, though much larger than life. He opened his mouth and began to pull Mig in, like a black hole. He looked inside of Terox's "mouth," spotting a familiar sight: the Transmundane. He noticed Toon and Shiar spinning around inside, completely wrapped up in energy. "That trick worked once, but sorry to disappoint!" yelled out Mig. He shot out a wave of energy towards Terox, which spread out into various limbs that swirled towards the mouth, completely closing it up. Terox groaned and his enlarged face disappeared into a mass of energy, darting around towards Mig. The mass reformed into Terox's actual form, who manifested a sword out in his right hand. He dashed towards Mig, slicing at him. Caught off guard, Mig dodged with his left arm, which was swiftly sliced off. He winced as Terox went in for another blow. Mig glanced over at his right arm and formed a sword as well, quickly pulling it up and clashing against Terox's. The two struggled against one another. "Copying me now? Geez, Louise!" spat Terox. "Oh, shut it!" shouted Mig in annoyance. Terox formed another sword with his free hand, overwhelming Mig's one arm dodge. Losing his balance, Mig tumbled towards the Earth. In a last ditch effort, he shot out a large beam of energy towards the ground, creating a platform beneath him. He slammed into that instead of the ground, struggling to regain his composure. Terox shot down onto the platform, slamming into it with force and causing it to wobble. "One on ones are always kinda boring. You know, there's always a 50/50 for either side...meh," sighed Terox, throwing his sword into the air. It disappeared into nothing, its energy seeping back into him. Terox stretched his back and yawned, approaching Mig. "What the hell even is this!?" shouted Mig, looking up at him. He slowly got up, reforming his arm and wincing at it. "This whole show you're putting on here." "I'm really not in the mood for chit-chat, if I'm honest," Terox tsked, dashing at Mig. "But, if you must know, there's always room for a little fun to be had!" Mig laughed, sliding beneath Terox and uppercutting him. He launched himself into the air and grabbed onto his neck, swinging him towards the Earth. Before he impacted, Mig formed a large barrier that Terox slammed into. Mig dove at him and launched him into the air, smacking him into the barrier yet again. "How's that ''feel?" teased Mig. Terox sparked and vanished from sight, teleporting; the outline of his silhouette zig-zagging its way up to Mig, though barely traceable. Terox appeared behind Mig in a flash, shoving his fist into his chest. He grabbed Mig by the neck and turned him around to face him, as Terox leaned into his ear. "Like a whole bunch of ''nothing," he whispered. Terox removed his fist from Mig's chest and kicked him into the Earth. He dove face first into the ground hard, and Terox continued to kick him further into it. Apokalipse began to sprint towards the two. Terox angrily groaned and lashed out, launching a wave of energy towards him, sending Apokalipse sliding back. "So nice of you to join us! Two versus one? That's more like it!" he laughed with a toothy grin, his arm mutating into a combination of thorns and armor plating. The energy wrapped around his lower arm and reaching his hand, forming a jagged claw, sparking alive with raw power. "Powering up, are we?" Apokalipse scoffed, kneeling over. He clicked his tongue. Dan's body flashed and sparked black and white as Dan's true self yelled out in pain. Dan grabbed onto his head in sheer pain, rolling over on the ground. Like a rift opening up inside of his very body, Dan split in half. Apokalipse's true form emerged from the split, his eyes shining white. He stepped out of Dan's body and ensured Dan was alright, though completely unconscious as a result. He raised his arm out towards Terox, and a beam of energy shot down from space, summoning his staff. He twirled it once and armed it for Terox. "A lovely trip down memory lane," Terox remarked. Terox rushed at Apokalipse, spinning in the air and dodging his attacks with the staff. Terox jumped into the air and spun, avoiding a beam of star-like power emitting from Apokalipse's staff. Apokalipse rushed forward, sliding across the ground, and aiming his staff at the sky where he predicted Terox to fall from. Terox teleported from his sight, landing right behind Apokalipse, who was not aware. Terox narrowed his eyes and peaked behind him at Apokalipse, who was completely distraught. Recalling what Mig had done to him, Terox tapped Apokalipse's shoulder, startling him. Apokalipse quickly fired his staff right behind him, and Terox dodged with his arm acting as a shield. "Guess I could learn a thing or two from the little shit!" he boasted, pulling his arm away. Apokalipse's hands were shaking, and he fell to his knees, wincing in pain. His staff dropped and rolled towards Terox, who looked down at it. He kicked the staff into the air, grabbing it, and twirled it around playfully. "Ohh, I get it now. This is your trump card. Pathetic!" Terox bursted out in laughter, approaching Apokalipse with the staff. "Why are you so easy to humiliate?" "It's true, that's all I had in me," Apokalipse responded dryly, slowly getting up. "But I had to bide some time, you know." Due to the temporary distraction, Mig got up out of the pit Terox had smacked him into. Terox turned back to face Mig, as he rose out of the ground and began to float. His head was down, with blood dripping down onto the destroyed Earth, and his body was limp. The aura of energy that surrounded him warped and flapped around chaotically, like a solar flare. He stopped floating. "Oh, right," Terox tsked, rolling his eyes. "Let me just finish this; I'm growing very impatient now." "It was a mistake, you know," Mig began, forming a grin. "Making the Transmundane out of Gamma Energy, and keeping me in there as your prisoner." Mig slowly lifted his head up to face Terox, his eyes sparking wildly. "Gamma Energy is a dinner for two." Apokalipse eyed Mig, sighing to himself. "He's exponentially increased the Gamma Energy that he had when he was a child. What's your move here, Terox? What will you do?" Mig launched at Terox, tentacle-like appendages ripping out of his back and wrapping around Mig's body, forming armor plating. Extra strands of appendages wrapped around Mig's already-existent gauntlet constructs, turning his arms into cannons. Mig yelled out, blasting Terox with the equivalent of a nuclear explosion. Terox moved his arms up for cover, preparing to take the full force of the attack. The ground around them exploded apart, sending dirt and debris skyrocketing into the air. An immense shockwave formed as a result of Mig's highly concentrated release of energy, wiping out the still-standing skyscrapers that were amidst the Central City ruins. Glass and steel shattering was heard in the near distance, followed by clouds of smoke and ash rising up and spreading all around the general vacinity. Mig floated above the ground, his hair flapping around in the wind. He glanced over at the destruction of the rest of the city and narrowed his eyes. His body began to shake, and he groaned. "My turn," Terox spoke with extreme conviction, staring coldly at Mig. Terox grew in size, unleashing a concentrated beam of energy directly on Mig. Mig's body flapped around like a puppet as it continuously hit around him, launching him directly into the heart of the destroyed city. Terox then reduced himself to his normal size and rammed his fists into the ground. As he did, the ground in front of him began to erupt and break apart. Sharp, red shards of energy grew from the ground in Mig's direction, shooting up beneath him and piercing his body all over. He winced and spat blood, gasping for air. Mig slowly tried to pull himself out of the spikes, though Terox was quick to disable him. He manifested more and more shards into Mig, extending him towards the sky and continunously stabbing into him. He yelled out and launched himself towards Mig, slicing apart his arms and destroying his manifested armor. Terox landed on the ground, breathing heavily. He blew apart the spikes of energy, allowing for Mig's body to tumble down. His body began to decay as he struggled for air. He rolled over to the side, yelling out in immense pain. Terox marched over to him as buildings around them collapsed into nothing but dust. "You did your best, and I respect that, at least," Terox began, looking up at the sky. "But I have much bigger fish to fry than play this game of tag with you any longer." Terox knelt down beside Mig, forcefully shoving his hand into his chest. Mig had no reaction it other than an involuntary gasp. Blood streamed out of his mouth. He glanced up at Terox weakly, then furrowed his brow. Mig's Gamma Energy was spiraling out of his body and feeding into Terox, who closed his eyes, being overwhelmed by the power entering him. Terox suddenly opened his eyes, transitioning from groaning in pleasure to wincing in pain. He looked down, noticing Mig's hand was inside of his chest as well. Mig's hair covered his eyes, blocking his exact expression from view. Mig slowly began to rise up as Terox slowly began to fall down. The orange energy spiraling out of Mig suddenly reversed in direction, turning a darker red and then spiraling into Mig. "Too bad." Markings around Mig's left eye suddenly manifested, burning into his skin, and stretching down the sides of his cheeks, extending onto his neck. His eyes glowed, as his left one began to dissolve entirely. Mig was finally standing up entirely, weighted down by Terox's hand in his chest. Terox yelled out, his body flashing. "You've always been the biggest obstacle of my entire ''life. You've ''always tried your utmost to destroy my life, destroy my family's lives, just so you could have your fun. And that was just enough for you. You didn't need anything else to feel alive." Mig leaned over Terox, squeezing his throat with his free hand and lifting him into the air. Mig began to float, lifting him into the sky. A halo surrounded him. "After all those nightmares...all that torture...you wrought upon me, I'm standing here now. And here you are. The universe had a plan for you, and it's high time you wake up to that realization. Do you see?" The Greek symbol for gamma began to burn into Mig's forehead, glowing a vibrant scarlet color. Terox stared at Mig and his eyes widened. He struggled, grabbing onto Mig's arms, pulling as hard as he could. "Do you see?" Mig repeated, his voice splintering off into two. Mig lowered Terox beneath him, glaring down into him, as the shadow of his being shrouded Terox in darkness. Apokalipse ran over to them, looking up at Mig. The two of them were completely enveloped in a halo of Gamma Energy, and Mig's body began to decay like dust. "You must stop this, Mig! You will perish!" Mig glanced over at Apokalipse briefly before he returned his gaze to Terox, whose body began to stop glowing and also decay into nothing. Terox yelled out, loosening Mig's grip on his throat. Mig sighed, plunging both of his hands into Terox's chest as a result. Terox took the brief moment to plunge his into Mig's as well, and the two were interlocked. "You're pissing me OFF!" screamed Terox furiously. He bit his lips tightly, tearing the skin off of his own mouth. Veins protruded from his face as he leaned forward. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WITHER AWAY, DAMN IT!!!" Streams of energy poured out of the both of them, entering each other. The gamma symbol also began to form on Terox's forehead, and their two energies turned into a scarlet hue each. Mig looked down at Apokalipse once more, gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "Tell Dan...tell him I love him...I...I loved him dearly. But, I have to go now; this has to be done!" Terox ripped his arms out of Mig and pulled his arms out of his own body. "I'M THE ONE ABOVE YOU!" Terox roared. He hurled himself at Mig, forming the Transmundane symbol on his palm. He aimed for Mig's forehead, but Mig smacked his hand away, grabbing onto it tightly. He reached for Terox's other hand and held onto it as well, causing a massive explosion between them. The explosion emitted a pulse of energy that shot around all over, spawning various tornadoes and explosions of lightning that spread all around, even further past Central City and the destroyed Soledad. Mig's body fell back, his arms outstretched, as the vortex created from the explosion began to cover him completely. "The root of it all is gone. What now...? What happens now?" he thought to himself, feeling his body being consumed. He looked up at the sky, noticing a distant figure, though could not make out any features. "A new chapter will begin. A start to something new. I wonder what that will be like." Terox reached into the sky, spotting the figure as well. He looked down beneath him, seeing the large vortex of energy lifting up towards him to consume his entire being. "NO! NOT NOW!!!" Terox screamed, as the vortex of energy caught up to him. Terox fell back, his body exploding into nothing but a bright, red flash and slowly dissolving into a mist-like state. Terox faced the sky, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the strange figure. "I will..." he began, though he had completely turned into a mist before he could finish, vanishing. The vortex of energy began to dissipate, as the immense shockwave was finally done with. Apokalipse stood on the surface, holding his staff, and standing in front of Shiar and Toon, who were both unconscious but freed from the Transmundane. Dan arrived on the scene, limping, but able to get around relatively normally. He looked up at the bright sky, noticing it slowly die down. He walked up beside Apokalipse, almost falling over. "Where...?" he began. "Gone, I'm afraid," Apokalipse finished, knowing what he was going to say. "He loved you; he wanted me to let you know that, Daniel.' Dan nodded, looking down in defeat. Apokalipse noticed the mist-like apparition of Mig decaying. His form suddenly got pulled into the air by an unknown force, vanishing from existence. Shiar slowly got up, coughing. She looked around at the even more extensive destruction of Central City, confused. Toon was still out cold. "I'm...I'm better off just not even asking," she sighed, coughing. She gazed over at Dan's sullen expression, and Apokalipse staring up at the sky. "Is Mig--" "He did it," Dan spoke, interrupting her. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "It's all done." Apokalipse eyed Dan and began to march forwards towards the city. He stared at his staff and sighed, slamming it into the ground. A large, white flash occurred, and everything was engulfed in it. Dan's eyes opened after a few moments, as the white flash died down. In front of him was a bustling city beyond the ruins of the former Central City. Dan looked at his palms and noticed Mig's Gammatrix was also in his posession. Shiar, too, was completely startled. She looked forward, confused. "What the hell!?" she shouted, not knowing what else to say. She looked at Dan to assure she was not losing her mind, and Dan met her gaze as well, smiling through tears. "Apokalipse," commented another being that was not present. The scene suddenly switched in an instant to an unknown space. A figure is seen covered in a scarlet-colored aura, sitting inside of a a throne chair made of energy constructs. Floating platforms of a variety of different shapes circled around the figure, and tall, corinthian columns surrounded him. He sported a jagged crown around his forehead with black, scarlet-colored eyes similar to that of Terox, and pointy hair jetting out from his chin. He wore a trench coat of sorts, with the collars sticking outwards, and a glowing Gamma symbol in the center of his muscular chest, which was exposed beneath the coat. He had armor-like padding on his legs, followed by spiked sashes throughout his legs, and had spikes around the curved belt around his wasit pointing downwards. He was also notably barefoot. His skin was a blackish-grey in color. The figure leaned in his throne chair comfortably. He had one leg outstretched, and the other tucked in with the rest of his body. He rested most of his weight on his left arm, which gripped the arm of his throne, and the other arm was holding Apokalipse's staff against the constructed ground beneath him. Apokalipse stood in front of the figure and the throne. He looked around his surroundings; everything was seemingly moving, as if alive, in the infinite, scarlet-colored space that bled into reality around him. He did not know where he was, or who this being was, at all. He was scared, actually. Nothing could have prepared for this, and he surely did not expect it. "I'm at a loss for words, to be frank..." he finally spoke to the being. "That's to be expected," the being commented, rubbing his chin with his left hand. His attention shifted to the staff. He glared at it, turning it around, and observing its features. "I've watched you." "May I ask..." "Ah, right, how rude of me. Gamma," the being introduced himself, bowing. "At your pleasure." Apokalipse's demeanor changed entirely. He began to back up, but realized it was a futile effort. Gamma lifted himself out of his throne chair, with stairs forming from it towards the ground below. He began to walk, putting his left hand into his pocket and spinning the staff with his right hand. "I realize that name instills some degree of concern," he began. "And, well, it should." He reached the ground level, and it sparked, beginning to disappear behind him as he stepped closer to Apokalipse. Apokalipse continued to back up, readying to fight back. "My Energy is...well, let's just say I have no feasible way of retrieving it back into my being," he laughed, looking down and leaning on the staff as if it were a cane. "Miguel and Terox's game of tug o' war broke the sweet system I had in place. And then there's this whole problem with you." Apokalipse felt the ground disappear before him. He fell in the infinite expanse of space around him. The space suddenly began to accelerate as if he had entered warp speed. His body spun around uncontrollably. "I can't have you around if I'm to give the universe a factory reset, you know?" Apokalipse suddenly stopped still, as did the space around him. Everything was black around him, and his body began to unravel into strips of scarlet energy. Gamma appeared in front of him, seemingly walking on thin air, though they were floating in the vacuum of space. His eyes widened. "I guess it's kind of perfect? You being a Celestialsapien, but far too weak to even really leave so much as a bruise on my body," Gamma explained. He walked up to Apokalipse and leaned into his face. "I'll be dealing with Daniel shortly. I've got a rather important meeting to have first, though. Anyway, farewell, you absolute mistake." Apokalipse's essence was fully drained, and his body dissolved into nothing, as he let out a final scream. Gamma began to walk away, manifesting a watch around his wrist. He looked at the time and tapped his foot impatiently. "Mig should be here any moment now..." As if on cue, the scene shifts to an eye opening up, its veins protruding violently. Heavy breathing followed. The pupil began to move around frantically, trying to observe the surroundings. "Where...?" asked Mig, sounding desperate and confused. Gamma stood behind Mig, rolling his sleeve over his watch and grinning, walking away into nothingness and disappearing. Major Events *Mig and Terox eradicate each other in the physical sense. *Gamma debuts. *Apokalipse is eradicated by Gamma. *Benton Park is formed right outside the ruins of Central City. Characters Protagonists *Miguel Rivers *Apokalipse *Daniel Rivers *Shiar Shreen *Shawn "Toon" Shreen Antagonists *Terox *Gamma Trivia *On top of being dissatisfied with the final battle of Mig X: Revolution, I also wanted to lead into The Terminus of Gamma ''directly by involving Gamma, making Terox's goal more apparent, and also finishing Apokalipse's character since he was not addressed in ''The Terminus of Gamma. Category:Migster7 Category:Mig X Category:Mig 10 Franchise